


Lovely

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You tell me that everyday.”





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Underhill/Lorenzo - "You look lovely today."

“You look lovely today.”

Lorenzo turned around to see Underhill standing in the doorway of his study. He had recently reworked the wards to his home to allow the shadowhunter free access, something he had hardly ever did for anyone. He smiled and made his way over to him and gave him a soft kiss. “You tell me that everyday.”

Underhill wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, returning the kiss. “When your boyfriend is as handsome as you are, it’s hard not to tell him how good he looks everyday.”

Lorenzo felt himself blush, smiling more. How long had it been since he had last been with someone who made him feel the way Underhill did? “You’re a sap.”

“But you love it.”

“I do love it,” Lorenzo said pulling Underhill in for a kiss before confessing, “And I love you, Andrew.”


End file.
